


shameless henrick smut lol

by chromspleasurewhore



Series: the henrick fuck-a-palooza [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, no blood but theres some teasing of it, theyre just both horny and henry gives him a bunch of hickies lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromspleasurewhore/pseuds/chromspleasurewhore
Summary: been awhile since someone wrote some hot henrick sex so i hope this can deliver because its been awhile since i wrote pwp
Relationships: Henry/Licht | Ricken
Series: the henrick fuck-a-palooza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	shameless henrick smut lol

“Hey there Ricken my darling, what’s on your mind?”

“O-oh nothing, Henry. I just like...looking at you…I think you’re really attractive is all.”

“Ooh, how adorable of you...and you’re turning all red too, you know I think you’re quite hot too my lovely Ricken…”

Pushing forward Henry places himself carefully on Ricken’s lap, and nudges closer, a little...too close, pushing against a specifically intimate part of the shorter mage’s lower half.

“Nngh, H-henry…” Biting his lip. Ricken’s breath turns hot as he feels it tickling his face.

“You look delectable... Like a juicy apple I just can’t wait to bite into...Let me taste your sweet flavor.” Leaning into Ricken’s shoulder and licking his neck seductively, and slow, making sure to do so in a way that draws out moans from the shyer mage beneath him. 

“Henry, mm... don’t stop...please...ravage me....please...be as rough as you want with me...I...I want to please you as much as I can... That would make me most happy…” 

“Oh my, you’re quite the daring one tonight...and ravage you say? If only I would stop at that...I’m going to make you wine for my touch like a hog drowning in a river.” 

Rubbing up against the now present bulge in the blushing man’s short skirt, rocking up and down with his bottom, pushing it all around as he teasingly navigated in all sorts of directions as it grew stiffer and harder and as Ricken’s moans became higher and higher. 

“Now don’t you leave here alright, I’ll be right back.” 

Their lips meeting, Henry meaning for a quick kiss, but Ricken pulls him in for more, thirstily, and his hot mouth presses into Henry’s, making the boy’s cunning lover moan rather loudly, and instinctively begin to finger at his own bottom, his own length could be seen proudly on display, pressing against his lithe stomach, and nearly peaking out of the tight booty shorts that hugged his cheeks like his own skin. Finally gathering himself and pulling away, Henry not used to Ricken taking control like that, and getting too distracted from the pleasure Ricken gave him he turned a deep red, and put his hands to his mouth in an attempt to hide his shame. 

“That was very naughty of you wasn’t it? No matter, but I’ll have to take it into account as I tend to you...You dirty little thing.” 

Ricken holding his knees to his face on the bed, the excitement of having sex with his beloved was making him incredibly flustered, far more than usual. 

When Henry returns, his face his emotionless, he carries out his actions almost robotically, as if it’s something that should simply be done, and not as an act that is being put on to arouse the both of them, and strips Ricken down swiftly and methodically leaving him in nothing but his underwear, precum contributing to a small spot of visible wetness at the peak of his bulge. 

Ricken watches as his husband bounds him in tight and sturdy rope. When it’s finished, Ricken is stuck with his hands behind his back and his ankles tight together, as well as the rope wrapping intimately around his manhood and rather filled out bottom. The rope gently squeezing his balls upward and pushing into his crack rather tightly, pressing precisely against his entrance, causing him to rock back and forth as he makes a foolish attempt at receiving some pleasure, only making him long for Henry’s erogenous touch more. 

“My my...Someone is quite eager for their punishment it seems… I called you dirty jokingly, but it looks like it fits better than I’d thought… Trying to get yourself off on your punishment for lustfully claiming my tongue? You are a wretched, and broken little thing...None the matter, for I will put you back together piece by piece, and mold you back into the precious plaything of mine that you are. That being said, you are ready correct? Or perhaps you’d rather spend a little more time with your shameless display of rutting against the rope tugging at your plentiful cheeks, hm? What do you say Rickyboy?”

“Mmmmmm” mindlessly rutting against the ropes Ricken cannot bring himself to think enough to form words, all he is focused on is what Henry is saying to him, and just how aroused it makes him feel to be dominated like this, as well as the prodding knot beneath him, wanting so desperately for it to penetrate him and plunge itself recklessly again and again at his sweet spot until his excitement pools over and he soils himself from his lustful cock. The warmth in his groan is overwhelming, Ricken is so desperate to touch himself like a horny fool who spends nothing but playing with themself in their alone time, desperate to receive affection and admiration and wanting so badly to have another’s body press against their own. Without realizing it, the man is humping the bed, or at least, attempting to, but his legs and arms bound in the position he’s in, he rubs against nothing but air. 

“Uuguhg… Hen….ry….go…...please…” sweat pooling around his neck and face, his eyes half closed, lusting so badly for ecstasy, he sees his love lick his lips and smile hungrily.

“Sure took you long enough~ It is my pleasure. I’m rather excited for this meal myself, tasting your body is a treat I’ve longed for awhile now...Try to not make too much noise, please. It’d be a shame if our neighbors knew just what a whore you are, ruining that goody two shoes image you have going on and all~” Henry begins to remove his clothing, and he does it painfully slowly. When he gets to his shorts, he makes sure to unzip them and palm at his hard length teasing the bound man beneath him desperately.

“Henry….pl.e..ase… I-I can’t take it much more” Ricken whines as he continues to wriggle about in his vulnerable state and twitching from the knot prodding at his ass..

“You’re begging like this already? Did I not tell you how I would make you wine for my touch? Seriously, you are so needy… What do you want me to do, fuck you at the top of every hour? You’d like that wouldn’t you....say I may enjoy it too even, but you really must get ahold of yourself. Show some self discipline, really. If I hadn’t known any better I’d think all you care about is having your dick played with and every hole of yours filled with cum...unless that is what you want hmm? You really seem to enjoy me pondering as such, why don’t we make it a reality then? I must say, your little show of disgrace here is getting to me even....I wanted to wait longer since you’re enjoying this punishment of yours so much, but I don’t think I can resist how tempting it is to sink my teeth into you, little rabbit~” 

Leaving just his briefs on Henry pushes Ricken back, and straddles him at his waist. Teasing him by tugging at his underwear, Ricken’s boner popping out from beneath and bobbing around, visibly twitching from his erection. Henry began to rub a thumb over its tip, and slowly around and behind its head and even leaned down to press it against his cheek, as if nuzzling it while looking back up into Ricken’s teary eyes. 

Seeing the boy who normally clung to him with such a soft and comforting way be at his mercy for once and have all innocence of fluffy love be thrown away as he was teased with and treated roughly as his toy. Seeing Ricken completely submit to him in desperation to be fucked was enthralling. 

Smirking, Henry rolled Ricken over on his stomach, and adjusted his own position to be right beside his hips, beginning to grope and pull at Ricken’s doughy ass, prodding all around it, and even attempting to claw at it. The moans coming from beneath him sounding more and more desperate. Henry breathed in and drew his hand back, and began to assault his love’s ass smack after smack. The sound of the impact being immediately followed by screams of not pain, but pleasure. Noting just how into the play Ricken was, Henry realized his habits must have rubbed off on him more than he thought. Knowing that he did this to him, and in turn made him the whore that he is beneath him nearly brought the Plegian mage to drooling, saliva pooling in his mouth with excitement at how his sexual tendencies had defiled his precious little Ricken. Smack after smack, cheeks jiggling, and the noise of pleasure roaring in an otherwise silent room. 

“You love this just a little too much don’t you? It’s quite adorable how eager you look right now.” Licking his lips Henry lifted Ricken’s head to look at him in the face and gave him a sloppy kiss.

The stinging feeling flooding through his body, Ricken could feel how his dick ached for attention and twitched desperately. The brutality and lewdness of the act, it was overwhelming all of his senses. It was humiliating for just how much he enjoyed it, but he felt no shame in it. He was absolutely infatuated with Henry and being roughed up by him like this brought him immense pleasure. The ecstasy he was in caused him to reflect on things and how Henry had become his world, and the more time he spent around him the more difficult it was for the timid mage to be anywhere than at his side, or, in his side on nights where the two were feeling particularly passionate. 

Before he knew it though, every night was like that. Their routine daily sex was the height of each other's day. Spending their time beforehand leading each other on with suggestive comments and physical teasing. 

Earlier this evening in fact, Henry shoved his hands down Ricken’s skirt and began giving him a handjob as he was in the middle of eating. He worked his length eagerly to cause his little rabbit to squirm yet stopped right before he soiled himself, glad for it too, the skirt he wore was particularly adorable, but that left Ricken with an uncomfortable boner for the rest of the meal and after that Henry found himself with his pants tugged down and his face pushed into the couch as a skilled tongue explored and filled his ass in wetness and warmth. The moment between them got so heated they both ended up jacking themselves off during Ricken’s after-lunch snack and came together messily in their own living room. Ricken's punishment for taking control of Henry's body without punishment was to clean the both of them up and only with his mouth but to Ricken it was more of a reward if anything for how hungry he was to swallow cum. The warm, salty feeling...Ricken wanted nothing more but to filled with it, his eager lapping proving effective, his tongue having missed not a single spot. 

Ricken had trained himself to be irresistible in knowing how to pleasure Henry like the good slut he was. Henry could only think that Ricken had been particularly horny today from how last night’s session had went. It was rushed, but incredibly enjoyable. Both tired from work, but desperate to get off, Ricken took Henry from behind and fucked him as fast he could, the feeling of Ricken’s dick working his prostate as tactfully as it did filled Henry with want and need. His little bunny was so good to him, like a proper pet should be. He worshipped Henry like a god, and Henry reveled in it, and after Ricken pumped Henry full of his cum, he wasted no time in sucking all of it out. He was absolutely addicted to its taste and how defiling it made him feel, hoping for Henry to dish out a suitable punishment as well. 

Coming back to the present Ricken found Henry at his chest, sucking at his nipples as if he had barely escaped a dry desert looking to drink for his life. The vigor in Henry’s sucking was driving Ricken crazy, especially at how completely ignored his other nipple was, he wanted so badly to squeeze it for himself but with his hands bound he was helpless to how Henry decided to tend to him. 

“Henry...can you-” without even finishing his sentence, Henry’s other hand groped Ricken’s unattended breast and squeezed it tight. Playing with the soft flesh in one hand, and sucking at it with his mouth, Henry sunk his teeth at just the right amount he knew would leave a painful, but otherwise harmless bruise. Removing himself, Henry lifted Ricken into his lap, wrapping his legs around him to steady him. His hands crawling to his lover’s leaking dick. 

“Are you ready now, Rickyboy? I hope you don’t mind me having a taste of your blood. But if you do I’ll make it up to you and get you off as much as you like, hm?” 

“Y-yes...Please.... Drink as much as you want. I don’t mind. Please, take it from me without shame...I want to give you everything I can.” 

“What a good boy you are, little rabbit! So sweet and eager to give, were you not laid beneath me like a whore you could be called a saint! Dirty little thing... But don’t worry, I don’t mind cleaning you up myself, you know what they say~the ugly duckling is the most beautiful of them all right? You’re a twisted little thing to fall in love with me as you have, willingly soiling your wings to receive my gifts, offering yourself up to me to feast on like a starved bear. But where others may see you as a disgusting little play thing, I see nothing but beauty. My broken little bun, let’s fix you up then, shall we?” 

“Mhm...I...want to make you feel-a….mm...I want you to feel good. Please use me however you like.” 

“Ah, that’s lovely to hear… You’re so good to me, little rabbit. I’ll be sure to make you feel good as well then, you deserve as much for treating a creature like me so kindly.” 

“Hmmm” 

Henry’s hands worked at the rope so as to move it away from Ricken’s bottom, and after making sure it was lubed up, sat him down on his cock, filling the red-head’s needy hole with warmth. Henry leaned into Ricken’s neck, licking at it a few times before he began to trace it with his teeth. Teasing a few pokes with his particularly exposed canines. Henry bit into the boy’s flesh, all the while he sat motionless atop his erection, despite the eagerness, and it sitting inside him, Ricken knew not to move until Henry had finished his meal. No real blood came out of course, but the pretend play of being feasted on by a beast was all Ricken could ask for. The bites all around his neck left Ricken covered in countless bruises, spotted all around. Henry’s indulgence had marked him, and become apart of him. He was branded as the one who belonged to Henry. Who existed to please him, and only him. 

“Ready to finish, my love?” Henry whispered. 

“Mhm…” was all the shorter man could utter. 

And with that, Henry simply laid back against the pillows, letting the still somewhat bound Ricken fuck himself on his husband’s cock. The feeling of being inside him squeezing at his dick, the built up arousal piling on and on and nearing its peak was making Henry moan as well. 

Ricken concentrated as best he could, sliding himself up and down, riding Henry’s shaft with skill that had only come from persistent practice. He knew how to pleasure them both, but was careful to focus on riding in a way to pleasure Henry before him, not wanting to hit his climax and tire himself before Henry could finish. As Henry made more, and more noises, it was getting harder for Ricken to keep his eyes open, he was concentrating as hard as he could to restrain himself, but with the ropes still all around keeping him from doing literally anything but remain helpless as he bounced up and down and heard the messy noises of the dick he was fucking himself on, it was too much. He began to target his prostate and hit it repeatedly, normally Henry would act back, and thrust into him together, but today’s session was built around not doing so. Henry had decided to lay passively down and let his whore of a husband fuck himself on his dick, and nothing else. Hands bound to keep him from working himself. Each jab at his prostate made Ricken scream, he was able to look at Henry, and saw him merely grimacing back as he enjoyed the performance Ricken was giving. Ricken’s questioning gaze was the last push for Henry as he finally pumped his seed inside Ricken. Cum gushing all around and filling his ass, some of it leaking down and out of his hole as he continued to ride. 

The feeling of being filled with the warm and wetness of Henry’s orgasm tickled Ricken’s insides, as butterflies in his stomach. Ricken felt it coming on right as he noticed the sound of his cheeks slapping against Henry’s groin and his own erection pounding against his stomach.

“H-Henry, I think...Nnh… I…” 

His orgasm leaving him like a gushing hose, spraying itself all over Henry’s stomach and chest. Henry began to giggle and his hands happily smeared it all around his body and specifically over his nipples. As Ricken rode out his high, Henry snapped.

“Why are you slowing down? Just because we both came doesn’t mean it’s over. Keep going, I can see it in your eyes. I know you want to. Go.” 

“Aa-are you sure?”

“Don't you want to?” 

“If...it’s okay…” 

“You earned it. Keep going. Tell me how much you want it.” 

Speeding his pace back up, Ricken continued riding, up and down. Again. And again. Faster and faster.

“I-I… Like the feeling o-of...yoU...Mm..Aa...Inside...Mm-me. I … want to mm...mM!!” 

Ricken couldn’t finish his sentence. He was interrupted by Henry grabbing his semi-hard and tired dick and beginning to work it back up vigorously.

“You’re going to come again. Don’t stop until you do.” 

The bluntness of Henry’s demeanor and words, completely unlike the teasing or playful way he normally spoke was the last thing Ricken needed to reach a full erection again. He could tell Henry was tired, he was too and yet he was encouraging him to keep going, to not stop.

To push against what should’ve been his own limit, as an award. Because he ‘earned’ it for being so well behaved, for fucking his own ass on Henry’s cock so well, that Henry wouldn’t let him stop because ‘He deserved to climax again’. It was strange and even a little silly, but it turned him on and he loved it. 

“Good boy…” Henry said clearly tired, as he continued to work at Ricken’s painfully hard dick.

“I...Love you Henry…” 

“I love you too.” 

And once more, the red headed mage came, not as much as the first time but still enough to again coat his husbands lithe belly beneath him. It wasn’t long until after removing his bindings and cleaning up, that Henry had cuddled next to Ricken in bed, holding him close and dozing off into their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions for ways i could improve writing henrick smut in the future let me know + throw some prompts at me or something if you have any requests. im a horny bastard but i have like no kinks of myself i just think about "boys? nice. fucking? great."


End file.
